Hak
by UnheardSalvation
Summary: LadyBug was Adrien's favourite artist, yet everything took the worse turn when fame took over.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

" _Sometimes, a simply mistake can end one life."_

 _~YinXuan_

 _._

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hak**_

 _ **.**_

Living a life is easy.

Do what you're supposed to do, be careful not to offend anyone, that's basically just it.

Or at least, that was what Adrien Agreste thought.

Being born in such family, he could not get in contact with any other child of his age. Well, he understand, he should be grateful with his life, seeing that there's still many other people out there that live their lives in worse condition than his.

He was… considered as a lucky child to be born in this family, he knew this.

Even so, being a child and unable to play? That's _nuts_.

All study and no play, that's _nightmare_.

He used to hate this part of his life, he used to hate himself for being born in such family— Until he found her.

 _LadyBug_ , an artist.

Her works were _amazing_. He remembered the first time he accidentally clicked into an unknown website and saw the first featured artwork in that page.

It was _LadyBug's_.

He was so amaze. How was it even possible for a human to create such masterpiece? _This_ , he stared harder at the work, _this is perfect_.

Not wasting a second, he started to do his research on _LadyBug_.

That was when he felt impressed with someone.

Not only _LadyBug_ designs, she _writes_.

And God damn, her stories are all breathtakingly beautiful.

Romance was not his cup of tea. _Was_ , being the keyword. Yet, after reading _LadyBug_ 's work, he slowly found himself liking the genre that he used to dislike.

Since then, his life changed.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hak**_

 _ **.**_

It used to be suffocating, his life.

Now, it felt easier to breath — Easier to get things done perfectly.

Perhaps it was the bribe he gave himself, to only be able to read the updates on _LadyBug_ after he finished what he was supposed to do for the day. After a whole day of work, he would locked himself in the room and surfed the net, enjoying all the updates of his favorite artist.

And it works.

He became more efficient, feeling more drive to put most of his effort into _everything_ he does.

It was wonderful.

 _Thank you so much, LadyBug._

—But happiness never seemed to last.

He did not know when exactly did it start.

He only realize this when things went out of control.

 ** _._**

 ** _Hak_**

 ** _._**

 _Please, everyone. Credit me for my work._

 _Don't just claim someone else's work as yours! This is wrong!_

 _I know you all love me, and you guys would like to spread my work all around. I appreciate it, but please, credit me._

 _._

The updates were halted.

With all those online thieves, _LadyBug_ was unable to focus on her updates anymore.

Soon, Adrien stopped checking on her work, thinking that the updates wouldn't be as fast the past. He wanted to return only when _LadyBug_ can put most her focus on her work, and not pleading her fans not to steal her work from her.

He had thought that it was not _that_ bad, seeing that these kind of things happened quite often online.

Then, one day, he saw someone printing _LadyBug_ 's work to sell without crediting her.

He had a bad feeling back then, shrugging it off, he continued his journey back home from the mall.

That night, there was only one update on _LadyBug_ ' _s_ account.

But he ignored it.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hak**_

 _ **.**_

Adrien panicked a little, he took a deep breath, calming himself down a little before opening his eyes once more. With trembling hand, he reached for the F5 key on his keyboard and gave it a press. Again, and again.

"…No way."

No, this can't be. This— Such things… It just doesn't make sense.

Before he even realize, he had slammed his hand so hard on his keyboard, all while his eyes remained glued to the screen.

 _No result found._

Reading the line once more, he knew that he was breathing heavily now.

"No…"

He knew something was wrong— He did nothing.

He opened a new tab and entered the Google webpage, typing in _Ladybug_ and hoped for the best.

Everything seems still, he did not know how long he sat there, staring ahead aimlessly.

Everything's over now.

Throwing another glance to the screen, he could feel his heart breaks once more.

 _What happen to LadyBug? I can't reach her page?_

 _Where are all her earlier works? I can't seem to search for it anymore._

 _Anyone know what happen to LadyBug?_

 _No updates from LadyBug anymore? What's happening?_

Then, there was one fan that managed to screenshot the last message _LadyBug_ left for her fans before closing down her account.

That post was shared so many times, Adrien swore he could felt his heart crumbling into shards each time he saw it.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hak**_

 _ **.**_

 _I can't take this anymore._

 _I'm sorry._

 _For those that still waits for my updates, I would like to thank all of you._

 _You guys are great, really._

 _I just… Don't think I can do this anymore._

 _Farewell._

 _._

 _Signed,_

 _LadyBug._

 _._

 _ **End**_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _ **As you had read, this is actually quite a serious problem.**_

 _ **Copying someone else's stuff is okay**_ _ **IF**_ _ **you were given the permission.**_

 _ **This fic was inspired by my friend's post in facebook. Her work was used by other parties without her permission. When she ranted to her parents, her parents, in return thinks that other parties did nothing wrong, as they said, "They did nothing wrong. You post your stuff online, everybody can use it."**_

 _ **Here, I would like to say this, it is NOT OKAY for anyone to use other's work WITHOUT permission. Even those pictures you found online, even if you are using it for your own project, please, credit the original creator. This is not about over-reacting; this is about respecting others.**_

 _ **Just in case any of you are curious of the title, it means "Rights". Yes, the "rights" as in your right as a reader, my write as an author etcetera.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **That's all. I hope you guys enjoy this fic.**_

 _ **R &R**_

 _ **UnheardSalvation**_


	2. Sequel sort of

Hey people~!

Just to inform you guys that this story is completed with the title "Acedia".

In "Acedia", you'll be viewing everything from Marinette's POV~

Hope you guys enjoy it as well ;3

.

Signed,

UnheardSalvation


End file.
